I'm Done Talkin'
by castielstrenchcoat
Summary: Deacon and Rayna are in New York. When Teddy tells Rayna he wants a divorce, she goes straight to Deacon who helps her. One-shot. Deyna/Reacon. Also I do not own these characters (sadly).


**This one-shot is told in Deacon's POV**

**The Italicized words are Deacon's thoughts**

**Please review**

He walked down the hall of the hotel. Rayna was putting on a show in New York. He remembered watching her sing that night, the way her voice seemed to bring the words to life. The way she walked across the stage, confident and all-knowing. She was magnificent. She was like no other person on the planet. But sadly, she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, when he walked up to congratulate her, she ran past him, hurrying to get on video chat with her husband, Teddy.

Deacon sighed. Was it so hard to believe that he loved her? He never stopped loving her, even after all these years. But here she was, married with two kids. _She doesn't want you. Why can't you just move on? _Deacon thought to himself. This was impossible. He remembered Stacy, a young reporter who he had dated for a short while. She couldn't take the place of Rayna. _Nobody could ever take the place of Rayna. _

As he laid on his bed, Deacon remembered all the fun times he had with Rayna before going to rehab. He couldn't remember much though; he had been drunk most of the time.

His one big regret was being drunk around Rayna. It wasn't fair to her. But still she shouldn't have- He heard a knock at his door. He got up, praying it would be Rayna. God answered his prayer.

She stood by his door, her arm raised in mid-knock. She was keeping a straight face, but Deacon could tell something had upset her.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Deacon said taking a good look at her. She was still wearing her outfit from her concert. She looked gorgeous, to say the least. Whatever had made her upset, he would make sure it would never happen again.

"It..It's Teddy," Rayna said, tears in her eyes. It pained Deacon to see _his_ Rayna like this.

"What did Teddy do?" Deacon said beginning to get angry. _What could Teddy have done to get Rayna this worked up?_

"He.." Rayna paused, putting a hand to her face to wipe away a tear. She removed her hand quickly and looked Deacon straight in the eye. "..He's filing for divorce," She finished. Then she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Deacon embraced her and wrapped her into his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder, turning his clothes wet. After a while, she pulled away, and looked at Deacon.

"What?" Deacon asked.

"He thinks you and I had an affair," Rayna said quietly. Deacon was confused. _Why the hell would he even think that? Rayna and I don't even talk anymore so why would we be having sex?_

"I know. I know. He's wrong and I have no idea why he would even think that... You and I... we haven't even been getting along lately," Rayna said looking down. It was like she could read Deacon's thoughts.

"But he had an affair with Peggy, that... that... SLUT!" Rayna practically yelled. "He had an affair with her because he thinks I had one with you!" Rayna was screaming by now.

"Shhh.. Ray.. calm down," Deacon was rubbing her back now. Rayna sighed. Deacon sat her down on his bed.

"It'll all be okay, Ray. After all you still have me," Deacon gave her a goofy grin and she laughed through her tears.

"Everything will be okay," Deacon said still rubbing her back. He stopped. Then he gave her a small peck on her forehead. Rayna stopped moving. She went out of Deacon's embrace, stunned.

"Deacon..." she started. Deacon sighed. _Not one of those can we just be friends speeches again... _

"I understand, Ray. It's too soon and all that." Deacon replied. Rayna just looked at him. After a few seconds of staring, Rayna lurched forward and kissed him. Deacon was surprised at first, but soon relaxed at her touch. He kissed her back, harder, with more passion. He was finally kissing her after all these years they spent apart. The way he kissed her, it was as if to say, _Rayna this is what you were missing._ She moaned in delight, her tongue exploring his mouth, remembering everything. He pushed her back onto the bed, still kissing her. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it across the room. She felt his chest as he began unbuttoning her top to reveal a lacy black bra. Rayna and Deacon kissed more feverishly, not being able to get enough of each other. Deacon rushed to take off his jeans and cowboy boots. As soon as he was done, he helped Rayna slip off her jeans. Rayna put her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her, back onto the bed. Even though nothing was between them, Deacon felt as if a whole universe was wedged between him and the love of is life. All he wanted was to hold onto her silky, red hair for the rest of his life. He let out a low groan. Finally they were one. After all this time apart, they were together again. Those years alone didn't matter to Deacon anymore, all that mattered was right then. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

After they were done, they sat still under the covers. Deacon put his arm around her waist and turned to face her. He took in her beauty once more, as he looked again at the beautiful woman in front of him. Whatever challenges they faced, he knew he would love her forever. He held onto her, fearing that if he let go, he would lose her again. She looked into his eyes.

"Deacon..." She started. She closed her mouth, then opened it again, not sure what to say.

"What is it?" Deacon said. He could stare into her eyes forever. They were the perfect color, on the perfect woman.

"I... I love you," Rayna spit out. Deacon lay still, in shock. His eyes widened. _Rayna... She.. She loves me? _He thought. The words continued spilling out of Rayna's mouth.

"I never stopped loving you. It was never Teddy. With me, I could never be myself. I didn't feel right. And after tonight... I realized how much I still love you. It's you Deacon. I was meant to be with you." Rayna waited for Deacon's response. Deacon was shocked. This was everything he had always dreamed she would say to her.

"I love you too, Ray, I always have, and I always will." Rayna smiled. He knew then that Rayna and him were one. Always and Forever.


End file.
